


Parts for Salvage

by Total_Mal



Series: Soul-Bound [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Roleplay, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, their dicks are hard but their hearts are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: Despite the initial enthusiasm, Husk couldn't help but wonder if their proposition was actually serious in the first place. Sure, Angel had been "rollin' out the red pussy carpet" for over two damn years, but Pentious? Nah, the snake was a serial monogamist if he ever saw one and there was no fucking way that prissy bastard had an ounce of kink in him.But even if this was all some big dumb joke, maybe he'd get a nice case of liquor outta the deal? Rich guy like Pent had to have some of the good shit on him and it wasn't like he was doing anything else on a Friday night...What did he have to lose?Post-A Wide Collar & Short Leash (PLEASE READ THAT FIRST OR THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE).If you read, PLEASE COMMENT!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Soul-Bound [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970773
Comments: 50
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue: Spectacles Tinted Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You'll never find a rainbow if you're looking down”  
> ― Charlie Chaplin

The letter came on a Tuesday.  
  
Husk had been manning the Welcome Desk as per his usual routine while Charlie sorted through the mail behind him, sliding envelopes into the wooden cupboards labeled for each room. He was practically on the verge of passing out against the counter when a distinctively flashy gold and black envelope slipped from the top of the pile and gently floated down to the dusty carpet below. Heaving a tired sigh, he leaned over (feeling his hip crack) and scooped it up, slapping the fancy letter face down onto the bar counter. "Missed one, kid," he groused as he turned back toward the front of the lobby where several guests were casually milling around (occasionally sneaking seconds and thirds from the coffee and donut table the princess set up every morning).   
  
Charlie blinked and then glanced over her shoulder toward the black stationary. "Thanks Husk," she said as she picked up the letter and turned it over to scan the text. "Oh, huh..." She laughed and then slid it back across the bar, patting the back of his wrist. _"Actually_ this one is _yours."_  
  
"The fuck?" Husk looked at the letter and raised one long eyebrow skeptically before flipping the envelope over to read the script. Sure enough, his own name was printed in gold ink across the back with the Hotel's address scrawled directly underneath. He scowled and glanced back to the pile of unsorted mail before heaving a tired sigh and sliding one claw underneath the lip of the envelope. While Husk didn't recognize the handwriting, his suspicions were confirmed as soon as he caught sight of the fancy serpentine insignia pressed into red wax at the center of the flap.  
  
Groaning, he shook his head and grumbled, "You got a fucking _phone,_ Pentious..." as he tore open the sealant to reveal a single sheet of thick folded parchment inside.  
  
Laying the letter flat against the bar, he frowned and immediately squinted, struggling to read the overly decorative cursive that the snake had clearly hand-penned.

* * *

* * *

As he read, a familiar shadow passed over the front desk and he glanced up, lowering the invitation as Angel grinned and crossed both sets of arms over his ample chest. "Oh shit, it _finally_ went through, huh?" the spider teased, cocking his hip to one side before adding, "Thank _god._ Pen was freakin' out all last night cuz he was convinced that damn thing got lost in the fuckin' mail." 

Husk exhaled and laid the paper flat against the countertop, gesturing down at it with one hand. "Why the hell did Pentious bother with this crap when you fucking _work_ here and both of you clowns have my goddamn number?" he asked as the spider just smirked and leaned into the bar, folding two of his forearms on top of one another while the lower set tucked themselves behind Angel's back in a loose stretch. "Also, who the fuck sends out formal invites for _bootycalls?"_

"My _boyfriend,_ that's who," Angel said with an amused snicker. "He spent a long ass time on that shit, y'know? His normal handwritin's practically chicken-scratch, but he insisted on makin' it nice an' _pretty_ fer ya, Husky." He gave a low purr and blew a warm gust of air over the bar. "If we had it _my_ way, I woulda just told ya ta get your ass over to our place, but Pen said you're our guest and that ya deserve to be hosted _properly."_

Rolling his eyes, Husk snatched the paper off the countertop and stuffed it back into its overly froofy envelope. "So do I gotta _RSVP_ for this shit? And what the hell does he mean by _dress accordingly?"_ Putting down the invitation, he stepped away from the front desk and gestured at his body. "I barely bother with clothes as is so I don't know what the fuck Pentious is expecting from me." Not that he'd ever needed to put on any clothes in his Demon form. Fur covered all the necessary bits and he only bothered with the damn hat and tie so he didn't feel like a complete fucking _animal_ (even if that was more or less what he was now).  
  
Angel gave him a flirtatious once-over without missing a beat, purposefully dragging his tongue over his teeth all the while. "What you've got on now is just fine by _me,_ but Pen wants us dolled up so maybe get a shirt and some actual pants." He paused and chuckled. "Suspenders if ya wanna _really_ impress him."   
  
Husk huffed and pursed his lips. Like he needed to impress _Pentious_ of all people. Besides, who the hell cared what he was wearing when it was all gonna come off anyway?   
  
As they spoke, Charlie finished putting away the rest of the mail and turned around to face them both. "Sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop a bit. Did you say you were having a party, Angel?" she asked with a small sheepish smile as she folded the mail bag over one arm and stepped out from behind the counter. Husk winced and Angel cackled as the princess glanced between them, her expression only growing more confused by the second. "Or... _not?"_  
  
"It's a _private_ shindig, if ya catch my drift," Angel teased, waggling his brows as Husk slapped the envelope down on the counter and dug around in the drawers behind the bar for his personal flask. "Just three guys, havin' a _gay_ ol' time." The spider punctuated his sentence by raising his back arms, making a circle with his forefinger and thumb before repeatedly thrusting the middle and index fingers of the opposite hand through the hole.   
  
Charlie snorted and lifted one hand to cover her smile as her red cheeks flushed even pinker. "Ah, _goooot_ it." She flashed them both an exaggerated wink as she sidestepped Angel and added, "Just remember to put in any _Time Off Requests_ 24 hours in advance!" She then gave an overly cheerful wave before retreating into her private office, closing the door with a snap behind her.   
  
Snickering, Angel turned to look back at Husk as the cat unscrewed the cap on his flask and downed the remaining contents. "So, whatcha say? You comin' or do we gotta take a raincheck?" he asked, his amused stare following Husk's hands as the other Demon dragged a half-empty bottle of tequila out from underneath the bar to refill the canteen.   
  
"What're the rules?" Husk muttered, taking a swig directly from the blue-tinted rim after he capped off the metal flask. "I assume there's limits and shit. Stuff that's exclusive to you two that I ain't allowed to butt in on." He hadn't been involved in that many three-ways over the course of his life and afterlife, but Husk knew it was best to avoid being the third wheel when it came to the more _romantic_ crap. Despite the snake's overly formal presentation, he doubted Pentious and Angel would be the exception to that rule.  
  
Humming, Angel straightened up and unfolded both front arms to idly tap his fingers against the top of the bar. "We don't really have any hard rules. The plan for Friday's pretty _vanilla_ all things considered."   
  
"The fuck is _vanilla_ for you?" Husk asked, eyes narrowing as he tipped the rim of the bottle toward Angel. While he had no doubt Pentious was a prude with strict tastes (sexual or otherwise), vanilla for a _porn star_ could mean literally _anything._  
  
Angel shrugged and began to tick off fingers. "Lil' roleplay, maybe break out some toys." He paused and smiled, eagerly meeting Husk's skeptical gaze. "Don't worry, we got safe-words so if you get freaked out, you'll have an exit. Pen's real good about that stuff," he assured with a confident nod, white fringe bouncing with the motion. "If ya got any specific crap we can't do, just lemme know and I'll pass it along."  
  
Husk stared at Angel for a moment, taking in the casual relaxed stance of the other man as he raised the tequila to his lips and swallowed yet another mouthful of clear liquor. "Ain't inta piss and shit. Don't like a lotta pain or anything with feet..." He paused and swished the contents of the blue bottle idly. "Think that about covers it."  
  
Angel laughed and just grinned all the wider. "Good. I wasn't gonna give ya a _footjob_ no matter how much ya begged fer it." As Husk grimaced, Angel leaned over the countertop and reached out to pinch the cat's cheeks with both of his top hands. "You're _real_ cute, Husky, but I gotta draw the line somewhere. When it comes ta feet, it's _'do not pass go, do not collect $200',_ etc, etc."   
  
Sighing, Husk batted Angel's hands away and put down the tequila. "Do I need to worry about anything with _Pentious?"_ he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he folded both wings neatly behind him.   
  
"Mmmm, not really," Angel admitted as he straightened back up to his full height. "He's not as vanilla as he likes ta pretend, but he's also not _super_ adventurous either." Chuckling, he pushed off the bar and placed all four hands on his hips. "I'm slowly workin' him up ta some of the kinkier shit. It's a _process."_  
  
"I'm sure you fucking are," Husk muttered as he glanced down at the open letter. "Well, guess I'll come by around seven then. Do I gotta bring anything?" he asked, wondering if the snake was actually going to host _dinner_ before they started fucking each others' brains out. Knowing Pentious, they'd end up having an entire goddamn _gala event_ before anyone managed to take their dick out.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Nope, but I doubt Pen would turn down a good bottle. We got plenty of nice booze, but if ya feel awkward comin' in empty-handed, we ain't gonna look a gift-horse in the mouth." He licked his lips before blowing the cat a sultry kiss. "So we squared for Friday then?"  
  
Staring at the spider, Husk pursed his mouth into a thin line and gave a curt nod. "Yeah. Friday," he confirmed, voice low and almost quiet. Immediately Angel beamed and the other man's entire body lit up with excitement as Husk scooped up the letter, tugging the parchment between both hands until the wrinkles pulled taut. "But if that crazy sonofabitch expects me to _mail_ him my damn reply-" he began, volume rising just as quickly as it had fallen-  
  
Angel leaned in right away and put a finger to Husk's mouth before he could finish, effectively shutting him up then and there. "Don't worry, handsome. Angie's got it covered." He winked and then purposefully adjusted his jacket, making Husk's eyeline drift down to the fluffy cleavage on full display. "But I should be gettin' back ta my rounds. Somebody needs ta make sure these fuckers ain't gettin' inta _too_ much trouble. So if ya got any otha questions, just shoot me a text." Angel flashed him one last smile and then sauntered away in a model's strut that exaggerated the sway of the spider's narrow hips as he made his way toward the stairwell.   
  
Husk stared after the other Demon for a few moments before he turned his attention to the envelope stretched between the firm clasp of his fingers. Slowly, he loosened his grip and pulled out the letter again, re-reading the neat script that Pentious had so pain-stakingly drafted.  
  
He couldn't say he'd ever been propositioned with a goddamn _letter_ before, but admittedly it was sorta a nice gesture (as _worthless_ as it was).   
  
Sighing, Husk shook his head before digging a key out from a hidden slit in the underside of the wooden counter. He quietly unlocked one of the drawers behind the bar and slipped both the envelope and letter inside before slamming the cabinet shut. Once the lock clicked into place, Husk buried the key back into the narrow slot before slumping against the countertop. Loosely wrapping one hand around the base of the neglected liquor bottle, Husk lifted the tequila and swirled the remaining contents, all while staring at his own warped reflection in the blue-tinted glass.   
  
Best case scenario: he'd have a nice night with two good-looking guys and get some much needed sexual relief. Just no strings attached fun and maybe they'd even make it a regular thing if the sex was good enough.  
  
Worst case scenario: he'd go back to the Hotel with blue-balls. Work might be a little awkward until he and Angel smoothed things over, but at least he wouldn't have to see Pentious all that often.  
  
Husk groaned as he mused, dragging one hand down the side of his face. "Stop overthinking this crap, _idiot..."_ he told himself before straightening up to chug the rest of the tequila in a few deep gulps. The liquor burned the back of his throat and Husk hissed as he tossed the now empty bottle vaguely in the direction of the recycling bin behind him. Immediately, Husk heard the tell-tale tinkle of glass shattering against the floor and his entire body stiffened even as Niffty rushed over with a dustpan to clean it.  
  
Hopefully Friday would be smooth sailing. He certainly didn't need anything _else_ weighing on his mind...  
  
Or his liver. 


	2. Never Practice Two Vices at Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. SPANKING, A BIT OF KINK ROLEPLAY, MILDLY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF WAR/PTSD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> “If getting drunk was how people forgot they were mortal, then hangovers were how they remembered.”  
> ― Matt Haig

Husk stared up at the mansion as the cab pulled back onto the road behind him. He had seen Pentious’ house in the pictures that Angel showed at work right after construction wrapped up, but it was definitely bigger (and _creepier)_ in person. The blue paint job went a long way to soften the staunch Victorian trimmings, but it still looked like a pretty haunted place.  
  
He sighed and stretched out his wings, refolding them behind his back before reaching one arm up to adjust his bowtie. The damn snake better be happy he’d bothered with a dress shirt and pants for this shindig. He hadn’t worn suspenders in _years,_ but he had to admit that there was a familiar sort of comfort to having the straps pulled taut against his chest and back.  
  
Trudging up the path, he barely raised a fist to knock when he heard the crackle of a speaker. **_“Ooooh,_ ** _someone dressed up!”_ Angel’s voice emitted from the door, followed by a horny little giggle. _“You look so handsome, Husky.”_  
  
Husk sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course Pentious had fucking cameras set up. “Yeah well, I figured I wouldn’t be in this crap for too long.” He shifted the box he was carrying to the opposite arm and added, “You gonna open the damn door?”  
  
 _“Workin’ on it,”_ Angel muttered, dropping the flirty intonation entirely. _“Pen updated the security system and now it’s a big pain in the ass to get in and outta the house.”_ Husk sighed and flicked his tail back and forth as he looked over the fancy lock and keypad that Pent had installed. Certainly looked complicated as shit. _“Every coupla months he gets it in his head that we’re gonna get_ **_jumped_ ** _and insists on redoin’ the entire damn thing. Love him ta bits, but he’s a paranoid fucker.”_  
  
“Cut the guy some slack, legs. He _did_ get jumped in his own damn home,” Husk groused, remembering the night the two Demons returned to the Hotel. Pentious had been drugged up for a while, but it still took a few weeks to convince the snake that the Hotel was a safe house regardless of Angel’s deal with Valentino.  
  
Seeing Pentious regularly panicked and nervous was a far cry from the snake’s normal bombastic confidence and while Angel took that shit on like a champ, Husk did his part and turned a blind eye whenever he noticed a few bottles go missing from his stores.  
  
Even after shit calmed down, he made sure to keep a decent stock of Pent’s favorites.  
  
Just in case...  
  
There was a click and a few solid beeps before the door opened and Husk blinked as he was greeted to the sight of Angel dressed in what had to be one of the sluttiest maid costumes he’d ever laid eyes on (which was pretty damn impressive all things considered). His bust was pushed to the collarbone and the skirt gave the length of Angel’s usual outfit a run for its money, both hemmed in delicate white lace that was a direct contradiction to the sharp cut of the black fabric.  
  
At the cat’s once-over, Angel grinned and gave a curtsy with his mini-skirt, his upper hands resting on his hips as he kicked up one sharp stiletto’d heel. “Ya like my outfit, Husky? I had Pen make this one _special_ for tonight,” Angel teased, giving the other man a wink before his eyes flickered to the box tucked under one arm. “Oh, you actually brought somethin’? Is it booze?”  
  
Angel reached out to grab it and Husk batted the spider’s hand away as he tightened his grip on the box. “It’s my _dick,”_ he said plainly, staring at the other man to gauge his reaction. “That’s not gonna be a problem now is it?” He raised one bushy brow expectantly and shifted his weight to straighten out his stance. He _hated_ having this conversation whenever he shacked up with someone new, but that was always the price of admission. To some people, his bits were a turn off, but he’d prefer the rejection and disgust over the creeps with a fetish for _boy pussy._ Least the assholes were upfront about their bullshit.  
  
The spider blinked, his brow knotting in confusion for a moment before he snorted and crossed his lower set of arms over his waist. “Huh, well that ain’t what I expected…”  
  
“Is it gonna be a _problem?”_ Husk repeated, not looking away from Angel. For fuck’s sake, he just needed a straight answer. “Woulda mentioned it earlier, but it ain’t the sorta shit I wanna talk about at the Hotel or in a fucking text chat.” He sighed and jerked his thumb back at the road behind them as his tail gave an irritated flick. “If this doesn’t work for you then you tell me now so I can call a damn cab-”  
  
He was interrupted by Angel's laughter, the spider straightening his stance as he leaned against the doorframe and shook his head. “Oh you’re so _cute!”_ he said with a grin before giving the cat another once over. “I like _dick,_ Husky.” He winked and ran his tongue across his teeth. “Homemade is _real_ nice, but I ain’t ever turnin’ down store bought so long as it's _quality.”_  
  
Husk frowned and nodded. Well that was a relief, but still only _half_ the party. “What about Pentious?” he asked, straightening the line of his shoulders as Angel continued to eyefuck him in the doorway, clearly getting something out of the clean cut look that the cat rarely adopted.  
  
“Eh, he’ll be surprised, but I doubt he’s gonna give a damn,” Angel said with a shrug as one of his upper hands adjusted the little froofy headband that was pinned atop his head. “Anyway, enough chit-chat. Get your ass in here so we can start this shit.” He stepped back and gestured to the fancy looking foyer behind him and Husk sighed, climbing the front steps to enter the mansion.  
  
Once he was inside, his eyes were immediately pulled to the chandelier hanging over head. Fuck the snake really was trying to play at being some fancy rich aristocrat in _Hell_ of all places. Not that Pentious didn’t have the cash to burn, but all this excess was pretty damn ridiculous. “So what’s the plan?” Husk muttered as the spider kicked the door closed behind him. “I’m guessin’ the slutty maid outfit ain’t just for _kitsch?”_

“Yeah, we’re doin’ a lil’ _game,”_ Angel confirmed with a chuckle before he disabled the primary security for the front entrance, leaving just the manual lock activated. "I'll deal with this crap later," he muttered to himself as his lower set of hands straightened the hem of his tight black mini while the upper set beckoned Husk further into the foyer. “Traffic light rules apply. Green for go, yellow for slow the fuck down, and red for a full stop. Easy enough?”

Husk nodded, letting his gaze wander over the elaborate wallpaper that decorated the hall as Angel led him to a large dining room where Pentious was waiting. Despite the fact that only two people lived in this damn house, the grand mahogany table that was the centerpiece of the room easily seated a _dozen_. Though Husk had to admit that all the empty space did a good job of amplifying the snake’s presence, giving Pentious a pretty powerful aura.

The authoritative ambience was only strengthened by the poised manner in which Pent sat at the head of the table, a cup of tea in hand as he read from his phone with his thick tail coiled neatly underneath the wood. Unlike Angel’s revealing maid costume, Pent was dressed conservatively in a very expensive looking red suit that was clearly tailored to his figure, creating a dramatic silhouette that emphasized his broad shoulders and upper back before narrowing sharply at the snake’s slim waist.

Pentious glanced up as they entered and Husk immediately felt the energy in the room shift as Pent set his phone face down with a solid _clack._ The snake’s eyes met his, separated only by the wide table and Husk swallowed hard. He’d never seen such a serious look on Pentious’ face before, not in the gambling dens, not at the Hotel, and definitely not on his stupid suicidal _raids_. Those red eyes which were normally wide and round with manic energy were strangely cool and calm, _calculating_ even.

Then Pentious smiled at him and Husk shivered, tightening his grip on the box. The expression might have been soft but it was clearly measured as the snake rose from his seat and handed his tea off to a lone eggboi standing just off to the side of his chair. “Welcome, Husker. We’re so glad you could attend this little _soiree.”_ Pent lifted an open palm toward the liquor cabinet placed behind the ridiculous dining table and added, “Would you like something to drink?”

Taking a shallow breath, Husk watched as Angel pulled out a chair and gestured for him to plant his ass on the velvet cushion. Jesus, they really were going through with this whole _dinner party_ bullshit. “That a serious question? Just gimme the strongest shit you have,” Husk said as he sat down, shifting the box out from under his arm to set it on top of the table.

Pent laughed as the spider pushed Husk’s chair in, making Husk wince as Angel practically trapped him between the wooden edge of the table and the chair’s arm-rests. “Angel, my dear, would you kindly serve our _guest?”_

Angel grinned as he straightened the lacy headband that cut through his hairline. “Of course, _sir,”_ he said, sauntering over to the cabinet and opening the glass door before bending over with his thighs pressed together. Immediately the spider’s tight skirt rode up, exposing the bottom of his bare ass-cheeks and the outline of what looked like a large plug. Before Husk could get more than a few seconds of ogling in, Angel closed the cabinet and stood back up, flashing Husk a knowing smirk over his shoulder. 

Angel rounded the ridiculous table, a decanter of honey brown liquor in his upper hands and a set of glasses in the lower two. “Do ya want it on the rocks?” he asked as he set down one of the tumblers in front of him. Husk shook his head and Angel removed the crystal stopper, pouring a substantial amount for Husk before turning to do the same for Pent. 

As Angel poured, the snake’s hand casually reached out, red talons trailing down the other man’s lower back before dipping to the hem of Angel’s skirt. Pentious’ expression didn’t shift as he slipped his fingers under the fabric and pointedly tapped the end of the plug, making Angel twitch. 

Husk nearly dropped his own glass in surprise as liquor spilled onto the table with the spider’s abrupt jolt, pooling on the wood in a small puddle along with a few stray splatters. “Tsk, what a _mess...”_ Pent purred, continuing to toy with the plug under the spider’s skirt as Angel shivered and replaced the stopper, setting the decanter down before he could waste any more alcohol. “Why are you always so _sloppy_ when we have company?”

“I’m _really_ sorry sir,” Angel said in the least apologetic tone Husk had ever heard as his mismatched eyes flickered from Pent to Husk. “I’ll clean it right away.” He then leaned over, the fabric of his skirt pulling up completely to fully expose his freckled ass as Pent gripped the end of the plug and _twisted._

Husk swallowed and let out a low exhale as Angel opened his mouth, meeting his eyes over the table before he began to lap at the spilled alcohol, purposefully dragging his tongue across the polished wood all while Pentious hummed approvingly. Raising his glass to his lips, Husk took a short sip as heat pooled in his stomach. _Shit,_ he’d never watched any of Angel’s porn, but the damn spider certainly knew how to put on a fucking show. 

With the spill taken care of, Pent shoved the plug in as far as it would go before giving a light smack to the bottom of Angel’s ass. “Good, now be a _dear_ and pour a drink for yourself. Do try not to _spill_ it this time.”

 _“Of course,_ sir.” Angel grinned and walked back to the cabinet to retrieve a third glass, not bothering to pull down the disheveled black skirt as he went so both men could get a good look at the base of the large plug nestled at the apex of his long thighs.  
  
The snake’s eyes followed him for a moment before he sat down and turned his attention back to Husk. “We’re so glad you could join us this evening.” He glanced at the box and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I see you’ve brought a gift.”  
  
Husk exhaled and took another sip of his whiskey, needing the burn if only to pull him back from the gnawing hunger that these stupid fuckers had lit in his groin with all their bullshit larping. _“Sorta,”_ he said, setting down his drink to pop the fastener and turn the box around to face Pentious. The snake blinked at the sight of the large black strap-on while Husk crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair to wait. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out for the stupid snake, but at the same time, it was better to get this over with now before they went any further into their weird kinky roleplay.  
  
There was no point in sticking around through dinner if he was just gonna get thrown out before he could even get his pants off.  
  
As Pentious opened his mouth to respond, they both heard a low whistle and turned to see Angel leaning over the table with a generous portion of whiskey in hand. “Damn, you got one of the _nice_ ones,” he said, raising the filled tumbler to his lips, only to lower it when Pent shot him a quick glare. “What? It’s _true.”_  
  
Pentious sighed, breaking character for a moment as he looked back at Husk. “An unexpected surprise, but not one that challenges tonight’s proceedings.” His eyes flickered to Angel who just smirked as he walked back over to stand between them, his own half-hard cock barely concealed under the fabric of his short skirt.  
  
“We’re still full-steam ahead as far as I’m concerned,” Angel said with a wink, clinking his glass to Pentious’ and then Husk’s. “Right fellas?”  
  
Husk shrugged as he took another swallow of whiskey. “Ain’t like we’re gonna be short on cocks with Pentious here anyway,” he muttered if only to cut the tension that had surfaced.  
  
The snake instantly stiffened and Angel choked, raising a hand to keep from spitting out a mouthful liquor across the table. “I beg your _pardon!?”_ Pentious hissed in a weak voice as his thick tail coiled around the leg of his own chair.  
  
“I reckon ya got two?” Husk said, quirking one thick brow as he swirled the whiskey. Damn, this was a nice vintage. The snake might be froofy as shit, but he had good taste. “Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.”  
  
Angel kept his hand raised, trying (and failing) to stifle his snickers as Pent turned bright red and shot his partner a glare. After a few moments, Pentious cleared his throat and lifted his chin, affecting his usual haughty attitude. “How, may I ask, did you know that? I don’t exactly go around _advertising_ my genitalia...”  
  
Husk rolled his eyes and scissored two claws together. “Had an uncle who bred snakes. Those bitey lil’ shits always came with _two_ so I figured you had to be packing a coupla bananas, especially since legs was so eager to jump your damn bones. Just made sense.” He reached for the decanter, only for Angel to swipe it and pour for him with a smart grin.  
  
“Heh, well ya ain’t wrong, Husky,” the spider teased before glancing back at Pentious who looked completely mortified on the other side of the table, his confident dom persona slipping away under the weight of his embarrassment. “Oh calm the fuck down, babe. It ain’t like he wasn’t gonna see your shit once we got down ta business.”  
  
Huffing, Pent just sighed and shook his head. “Now I have to wonder just how many other people have made that very same assumption…” he said, pinching over his brow before pursing his lips. “But _yes,_ I have two members. That won’t be a problem for _you,_ now will it?”  
  
Husk snorted and grinned toothily as he gave the whiskey in his glass another playful swirl. “If I was scared off by the possibility of dealing with an extra cock, I wouldn’t have come all this damn way, Pentious. As far as I’m concerned, the bits don’t matter all that much. I’m here cuz I wanna get my dick wet and you two ain’t bad to look at.” He let his eyes glide over the snake in a casual once over, enjoying how Pentious stiffened in surprise before puffing out his chest like a fucking peacock.  
  
“Indeed,” Pent agreed as he reached up to adjust his tie. “Well then, here’s to an evening of _pleasurable_ company.” He grinned as his blush faded, the confident lint to his voice returning as he picked up his whiskey.  
  
Raising his own drink, Husk gave a returning nod before tipping the entire contents of the glass down into his throat. Least that shit was over with. It was never not a _little_ awkward, but this time around it went better than expected. Better than the last coupla casual flings he had anyway...  
  
Angel refilled both of their glasses as a group of eggboiz marched in with a tray of hors d'oeuvres, setting it on the table between them. Pent plucked a cheese-laden cracker off the plate and pointedly cleared his throat, making the spider grin and turn, obediently opening his mouth to let the snake place the snack on the flat of his tongue. He closed his mouth and chewed as Pent’s talon traced down his jawline to rest underneath Angel’s chin. “Mmm, thank you _sir,”_ the spider purred after he swallowed.  
  
Pentious smirked, yellow fangs pressing tight against his lower lip as he glanced back to Husk. “Please help yourself, Husker. No guest of mine is allowed to leave hungry or anything less than _satisfied.”_ His grin widened and took on a more predatory gleam as he spoke and Husk’s wings twitched, the red feathers flaring out against the back of the chair. Maybe it was the stupid accent, but when Pentious got serious, he did sound pretty damn sexy.

More eggs came in, bringing out an actual goddamn steak dinner with a spicy smelling sauce, but only two plates (which were set down in front of Pentious and Husk respectively). Instead, the snake beckoned Angel over and the other Demon sat on his lap while Pentious fed him off his own fork. 

The spider stared at Husk the entire time as he let loose soft moans and curled his tongue around the tines of the utensil, licking the silverware clean of any lingering sauce. Meanwhile Pentious’ opposite hand had drifted underneath Angel’s skirt, clearly thumbing over his half-hard cock (though the snake’s expression belied nothing but nonchalant amusement). “So _Husker,”_ he began, hooded red eyes following the flex of Husk’s forearms as he cut into his steak and took a bite (least the food looked decent, weird as it was to have a full course before a goddamn _threeway)_ “Is dinner to your liking?” 

Husk shrugged, stuffing another chunk of fatty sirloin into his maw and chewing. “It’s fine,” he groused as Pent raised an eyebrow, his mouth pursing into a small frown. “Just wondering when we’re gonna cut all this _bullshit_ and get to the grand finale.” 

Not that he minded the little _show_ that the two of them were putting on, but it felt like a buncha unnecessary garnish. He was there to get laid at the end of the day, not eye-fuck across a table big enough to host a damn _banquet._

“I _see…”_ Pent said with a hum before removing his hand from Angel’s skirt and snapping his fingers. “Angel, be a _dear_ and ensure that our guest has everything he needs to properly relax. Clearly we’ve missed the mark.”  
  
Grinning, Angel stood from Pent’s lap, pausing only to reach down and dip his index finger in the sauce left on the snake’s plate before raising it to his mouth. Husk swallowed as Angel sucked on his own finger and sauntered behind his chair, two of the spider’s arms coming up to massage over the tight line of his shoulders. “Lemme know if ya need me to go deeper,” Angel whispered into his ear as he pressed along the tendons and firm muscle that wrapped around the joints attaching the cat’s wings to his upper back. “-or _harder.”_ He chuckled and Husk snorted, rolling his eyes even as he leaned back into the spider’s grip. 

Pent watched them both from across the table as he lifted his whiskey and took a long swallow, making a shooing motion at the few remaining eggs. The little fuckers immediately scuttled out into the hall and closed the door behind them, leaving just the three Demons in the now overly quiet dining room.

It was like a switch was flicked and in the absence of any eggboiz the predatory stare that Pentious gave him over the rim of his glass intensified, making Husk tense against Angel’s palms. He found his own eyes following the snake’s tongue as it curled around one fang before disappearing into Pentious’ wide mouth, a small motion that felt entirely calculated for his pleasure. 

Husk couldn’t see Angel, but he could _feel_ the weight of the other man’s gaze all the same and in that moment he realized just how cornered he really was. The show and theatrics had been abandoned, leaving only primal hunger to fill the heated space left between their bodies.

And damn, if that didn’t make him feel a little _wet_ to be the center of it all.  
  
Suddenly Angel’s hands were sliding over his shoulders and down the front of his chest, fingers digging into the stiff button-down that covered Husk’s pectorals. “Y’know, my nana always told me I had ta finish my dinner before I was allowed to get _dessert,”_ the spider teased, plucking at the suspender straps while a third arm rose to steal Husk’s fork, spearing a lone carrot off the half-eaten plate and bringing it to Husk’s lips. “Open up.”

“You fucking serious?” Husk said as he tilted his head away, only for his breath to catch in his throat as he was met with nothing but the sight of Angel’s bulging cleavage, barely restrained by the tight front-lacing of his maid outfit. The spider took the opportunity to slip the carrot into his mouth, one hand coming up to close Husk’s jaw, encouraging him to chew.

As he swallowed, Angel laughed and then swiveled around the chair to face Husk, giving the cat a flirty once-over with the fork still in hand. “Mmm, you’re makin’ a mess, Husky,” he said, using the utensil to point out a trail of sauce that had dribbled out of the corner of Husk’s mouth. “Here, lemme clean ya up.” 

Before he could respond, the spider straddled his lap, two arms caging him against the chair while a third hand tilted Husk’s chin up. Then Angel leaned in, deft pink tongue licking away the smear of sauce and oil as he pressed against the seam of his lips.

Husk’s eyes went wide and his arms shot out instinctively, only to then slowly wrap around Angel’s back, carefully exploring the intricate straps of the dress and the tight muscle that lay beneath the garish bows. 

He heard a deep throaty rumble and Husk briefly broke away to see Pentious was still watching them, the talons of one hand caging the rim of his whiskey glass while the other was hidden underneath the table. He couldn’t see what the snake was doing, but the motion was familiar all the same. _“Shit...”_ he hissed as he let Angel tilt his head into another deeper kiss, eyes sliding closed while he tightened his grip on the spider’s waist and shoulders.

Angel’s hands were everywhere: one tangled in his fur, another was busy unbuttoning his shirt while its partner in crime pushed the suspender straps down his shoulders. All the while, he could feel the spider’s cock grinding up against his abdomen from underneath that obscenely tight skirt.  
  
Husk let out a low growl as his own hands dipped down, one pulling at the ribbons that criss-crossed Angel’s spine while the other dropped to the curve of Angel’s ass. He chuckled and gave it a pinch. “Fuck, you really don’t got a lot to work with back here, do ya, legs?” he teased as Angel pulled away with a small pout.  
  
“Hey, it ain’t my fault that my momma didn’t leave some of that grade A Italian ham fer me,” Angel remarked before reaching back with one of his own hands, tugging the ties that Husk had been pulling at loose so that the fabric keeping his tits in place fell, freeing both breasts with a seductive _bounce._ “So why don’t’cha play with these instead. Got more than a handful fer ya.” He winked and purposefully pushed his tits together as he rocked back and forth on Husk’s lap.  
  
Glancing down to the spider’s fluffy chest, Husk lifted one hand, tracing the heart pattern with a single claw. “If only you could _Robin Hood_ your own damn melons. Lend some of this padding to that poor little ass.” He raised his hand and gave the side of Angel’s thigh a smack, making the other man shiver and smirk.  
  
“Mmmm, yeah, but I like my tits the way they are. Was debatin’ gettin’ _implants,_ but then it might just look like I’m smugglin’ a coupla cantaloupe in my panties.” Angel laughed and then began to grind down against Husk’s lap as he parted the middle of the cat’s button-down, exposing the fur covering his chest. “I just gotta live my big-booty fantasies through Pen.”  
  
Husk exhaled and then straightened his back, shifting his wings to pull his arms out of the shirt. As he moved to tug his wings free as well, Angel stood and bodily dragged him out of the chair, pinning him down on top of the table. Husk winced and scooted his ass down so that his tail wasn’t pressing against the edge of the furniture. “Fucking hell, legs. Drop a hint before you jump my goddamn bones!” he groused as Angel forced himself between Husk’s legs to undo the fasteners of his pants.  
  
Angel licked his lips as he leaned down into the cat's space, their mouths inches apart. “An’ why the fuck would I do that?” he purred before yanking the trousers down to Husk’s knees, exposing the furry apex of his thighs.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Husk groped behind him for the box, only to realize it was missing. He leaned up on his elbows, blinking in confusion before turning back to face Angel, only to freeze when he caught sight of Pentious holding the strap-on and examining the device with a rather clinical eye. “Mmmm, the technology for these really has come quite a long way hasn’t it?” the snake said before meeting Husk’s gaze over Angel’s shoulder.  
  
Then Pentious leaned down, pressing a kiss to Angel’s cheek as he slipped the toy into one of the spider’s palms. “Think you could handle this _and_ one of mine?” Pent whispered, just barely loud enough for Husk to hear.  
  
Angel clicked his tongue as he traced the width of the toy. “Might need some extra fingerin’, but I can manage. Good thing we picked the big plug, huh?”  
  
Pentious laughed and his hands came up to stroke down the spider’s sides before one disappeared behind Angel. Husk let out a raspy breath as he watched Angel hunch over him and moan as the snake reached down and slowly removed the plug, carelessly dropping the toy onto the table next to Husk where it rolled a few inches before coming to a stop behind his ears, still slick and shiny with lube. Ok, the fact that Angel had been walking around with that thing stuffed up his ass (in six-inch heels no less) was actually pretty damn impressive.  
  
“Mmmm, lift your hips fer me, Husky?” Angel asked as he toyed with the strap-on. “I wanna ride you _so_ fuckin’ bad.”  
  
Nodding, Husk placed his feet on the floor and lifted his hips, letting Angel loop the straps around his waist. “Here, you’re gonna wanna make sure this is set up right,” he muttered, reaching down with one hand to adjust the fit so that the shaft's base would rest right over his clit, kept in place by the sharp juncture of his thighs.  
  
As he tightened the bands, Husk heard the sound of a plastic bottle being opened and he glanced up, watching as Pentious poured some lube into his palm before passing the bottle to Angel. The spider practically drowned the black silicone and leather with slick before jumping onto the table, his knees pressed to either side of Husk’s hips. The splay of his long legs caused the mini-skirt to ride up to his waist, exposing Angel’s throbbing pink cock for the cat’s viewing pleasure. “Took me _three_ goddamn years of constant flirtin’, but I finally got ya under me, handsome,” Angel said with a wink as he rubbed his own pink dick against the lubed strap-on. “Betta make it worth the wait, Husky.”  
  
Pent cleared his throat and Angel snorted, tipping his head back. “Aw, c’mon babe. Husk’s hot as shit and you know it.” The spider kissed the snake’s cheek before shifting up and forward, grabbing the base of the strap-on to rub the flared head against his loosened hole.  
  
“I’m not disagreeing with that assessment,” Pent said with a cool smirk, meeting Husk’s eyes over Angel’s shoulder. “But you’re still not allowed to run off with my spider, Husker.”  
  
Snickering, Husk returned the grin. “He’s all yours, Pentious. I’m just here for a good time.” His eyeline quickly shot down as Angel began to sink onto the shaft, the spider moaning softly as he bottomed out and rubbed his hips back and forth, causing the base of the strap-on to press against the cat’s clit. _“Fuck,_ keep doing that, legs.”  
  
“Mmm, like that, Husky?” Angel breathed, his pupils dilating as he stared down at the cat, two of his arms coming up to play with his own tits while the others caged Husk’s shoulders against the table. Then suddenly the spider gasped and Pentious purred, leaning up against Angel’s back as he nibbled along the other man’s nape. _“Fuck,_ babe.”  
  
Pentious continued to rumble in the back of his throat, half-lidded eyes sliding from Angel’s exposed breasts to Husk below, the slitted pupils rounding out as they grew. “I couldn’t let you two have all the fun, but I do have to make room in here.” He twisted his wrist and Angel whimpered, leaning forward to mash his mouth to Husk’s in a desperate kiss as the snake continued to pump his fingers alongside the strap-on.  
  
Husk let out a breath and began to rock in time with Pentious’ pulses, chasing the snake’s fingers so that they both bottomed out whenever the spider sank down. Angel’s weight pressing into his throbbing groin had him sighing as he leaned back, bracing against the table for each thrust.  
  
It might have taken an age and a half to get to the good stuff, but damn if wasn’t real fucking nice to have Angel ride him. Even the stupid maid outfit had grown on him as the fabric became more wrinkled and bunched with their debauchery. His eyes followed the bounce of Angel’s breasts as the spider lifted himself up and then sank down, keeping a consistent speed all while he was stretched to make room for Pentious. Angel didn’t hide his pleasure, mismatched eyes hooded and blown as he stared down at Husk and gave open-mouthed pants and moans each time the two of them brushed his sweet spot. When their hips met, his leaking cock rubbed up against Husk’s abdomen in sticky swipes, tangling the fur and matting any loose strands flat with precum.  
  
Pentious meanwhile had started to press kisses over the spider’s shoulders, playfully nipping the pink freckles that dotted the white fur even as his fingers squelched obscenely below. Angel tilted his head back, angling his neck away to give the snake more room as he bounced which Pentious readily took, yellow fangs scraping over the tendons of his boyfriend’s throat and threatening to puncture, but never actually breaking the skin.  
  
Husk had gone into this expecting the raunchy fucking and even some of the stupid porno setup (it was _Angel Dust_ after all) but the intimacy on display was something else. He found himself drawn to the way the snake mouthed over Angel’s skin in a worshipful glide. It was simple, but affectionate in a way that he wasn’t used to seeing in Hell. Gentle love-making wasn’t the norm among sinners and while Angel was still gonna be getting double-dicked at the end of the day, watching this foreplay between the two of them had his throat knotting tight.  
  
Part of him always wondered how these ass clowns had managed to fit together with all their differences and hard edges, but now he could see the connection as plain as day.  
  
For all their weird idiosyncrasies, they both offered each other something soft in a place that demanded nothing less than absolute _cruelty.  
  
_ Then the spider began to stall, hips stuttering and ruining the rhythm of his steady rocks. “Mmm, ok I need ya ta stop playin’ around and get in me already, Pen. I wanna be _limpin’_ on stage tomorrow.” He flashed Husk a small smirk and cupped the cat’s cheek in his palm while his lower set of hands reached back to spread his ass as far as he could.  
  
Pentious let out a heady groan and nodded, removing his fingers before pushing down on the bulge in his abdomen. Husk’s eyes widened as two massive black shafts emerged from a slick slit that he previously hadn’t noticed at the base of the other Demon’s wide hips. “Shit, were you slinging that sorta meat around when you were alive, Pentious?” he asked as the other man poured more lube into his palm, smearing the slick over the length of one cock.  
  
“I keep tellin’ him his wifey was a lucky broad,” Angel laughed, wiggling his hips on top of Husk which made the cat groan as the strap-on rubbed against his throbbing clit. “Fellas with good dick _and_ tongue ain’t easy ta come by.” He winked and added, “Just easy ta cum _on.”_  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pentious gripped the base of the member he’d just lubed and said, “Are you both quite done?” as he pressed up against Angel, rubbing the tip against his gaping hole where the toy was already snuggly nestled. His annoyance faded quickly as his hands rose to pinch and rub down Angel’s shoulders while Pentious tilted his head to lay a soft kiss against the other Demon’s cheek. “Ready?”  
  
“Mmm, yeah, c’mon babe. Let’s make a nice salami sandwich,” Angel said, nuzzling the snake back before meeting Husk’s stare. He flashed the cat a wink and Husk smiled up at the other man as he braced his feet on the floor below. It was dumb as shit, but sometimes Angel’s innuendos weren’t _too_ terrible.  
  
Not that he’d actually admit it. Angel would never let that shit go otherwise...  
  
Pent snorted in amusement before he began to press inside and Husk inhaled sharply as he watched Angel’s eyes go wide, his jaw dropping at the burning stretch he was clearly feeling. “Oooh, _fuuuuck!”_ he whined as the two hands that were supporting his weight scrabbled desperately over Husk’s chest.  
  
The snake grunted and nodded, his own brow scrunched tight as he continued to slide in. _“Breathe,”_ he hissed as the spider shook on top of Husk’s groin, his knees wobbling hard against the polished wood of the table.  
  
Immediately Husk reached up and helped stabilize Angel, petting down the length of one tense thigh. “Ya got this, legs,” he murmured as he circled his hips under the spider, both to rub against the other Demon’s prostate but also to help loosen him more for Pentious.  
  
Angel nodded, biting his lip as the snake finally bottomed out. “Damn it’s been a long time…” he whined as Pentious’s hands slid up and down his arms in soothing strokes. “I’m so fuckin’ _full.”  
  
_ Husk gave a playful little pulse, making Angel gasp and Pent groan, both men’s eyes flickering down to meet the cat’s smirk. The two of them looked like they were in the best kind of agony and Husk couldn’t help the smug sense of pride that filled his chest at the sight. “You breathing, Pentious?” he called as he watched the snake’s lip tremble.  
  
“I’m _adjusting,”_ Pent corrected with a sharp inhale. “It’s rather _tight_ in here and I’m not used to sharing.” His red eyes met Husk’s and he smiled toothily. “Is this doing much for you?”  
  
Nodding, Husk gripped both of Angel’s thighs and squeezed the trembling muscle. “Yeah. Could use a lil’ more pressure, but that’ll come once you assholes are relaxed and don’t look like you’re about to fucking pass out on top of me.” He leaned up, stretching his wings to lay flat against the table before laying back down. “Just lemme know when we’re good to start.”  
  
Angel laughed, his voice still breathy and punched out as he said, “I think we can get ta movin’. Just keep it nice and easy for now.” With that, he began to rock, encouraging the two of them to arch into him which Husk readily did. It took a few tries to find a decent rhythm, but Pent and Husk fell into the motion easy enough with the cat holding tight to Angel’s legs while the other Demon clung to the spider’s torso, talons clasped firmly around Angel’s tits.  
  
Angel let out little moans and whimpers, his own cock still hard and weeping against the fur of Husk’s abdomen as he tried to speed them up, only to be locked into the firm even pace the two of them set. _“Baaaabe!”_ the spider whined, tilting his head back. “C’mon an’ _fuck_ me. I know it’s a tight fit, but I ain’t gonna tear.” The hands that weren’t buried in Husk’s chest hair went back to grip the snake’s trim waist. “Please,” he moaned with a shudder that had Husk whimpering as the spider’s weight dropped onto his groin to create a delicious pressure that had him thrusting up to get _more._  
  
Sighing, Pent nodded, closing his eyes as his hands shifted to grab Angel’s wrists, moving them from his waist back to the table below them. “As you wish,” he growled before laying his bulk over Angel, pressing in and _down_ to pin both Demons against the wood.  
  
Husk’s eyes went wide as his legs were splayed under the extra weight, unable to lift up to thrust into the spider as Pent’s massive tail forced him to lay flat on the tabletop.  
  
He struggled to try and pull out from underneath Angel, but it was impossible at this angle. He had no leverage and his entire body was caught, trapped under the bulk that kept him fixed to the ground.  
  
His claws scrabbled against the wood, no longer polished and shining but moldy with lichen and dead chipped bark. Husk’s breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head back, staring out at the smoking field around him, decimated trees and corpses scattered in equal measure alongside the Nakdong river.  
  
Fresh tilled soil and gunpowder choked his dry throat even as the summer humidity had his brow slick with sweat. He could feel small trickles of blood slowly spiderweb out along the cracks in his skin as ants crawled up his legs on the other side of the tree trunk, the sensation simultaneously horror and relief.  
  
At least he could _feel_ his legs.  
  
The field was eerily silent in the wake of the raid with only the ominous splash of the river and the crackle of dying flames filling the absence of birdsong. He couldn’t be the only survivor, but he wasn’t about to cry for help, not when enemies could be hiding away, waiting for what was left of the battalion to give away their position.  
  
He tried to twist and reach his canteen or the distilled canister tucked inside of his medkit, but both were just as pinned as his hips. After a few minutes of thrashing, he only succeeded in making a fucking dirt angel in the torn up grass below, smearing mud and dew against his torn fatigues.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he tilted his chin up and arched his back, pushing against the heavy tree trunk as hard as he could. Even if he couldn’t free himself, he had to get water. He had to hold out until he was found, whenever that was.  
  
Suddenly he heard voices underneath the hum of the river and he froze, turning his head from side to side to find the source even as the bulk of the tree blocked most of his line of sight. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and focused on listening. He could make out two distinct voices, but the conversation was too muffled to tell English from Korean, too distant to know friend from foe.  
  
Then the voices stopped and the sudden silence had his heart pounding against the solid earth below him as he brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle the sound of his own breath.  
  
The voices returned, much closer than before (yet strangely their language was no more decipherable). Was he concussed? Everything felt too damn quiet and yet he was hyper-aware of the wind that whistled through the grass and tousled the hair of dead men strewn behind him, their glassy eyes only just starting to cloud over as insects descended on their limp flesh.  
  
He trembled as he laid there, listening helplessly as the voices became louder, insistently tugging at his fight or flight instincts all while he was bound to the earth like a butterfly caught in the cruel grip of an oblivious toddler.  
  
Wings fluttering but catching no air, waiting to be torn limb from _limb._  
  
When he finally got the courage to open his eyes, he was met with a tall black silhouette peering down at him over the top of the trunk. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into this black face that held no features aside from a haunting pair of red _eyes._ _“Husker?”_ a voice called as the _thing_ reached out, clawed fingers extended toward his chest-  
  
-toward his _gun._  
  
Without thinking, he ripped his palm off his mouth and slammed his fist into the side of the stranger’s face. **_“GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!”_**  
  
Suddenly the weight pinning his hips was lifted and Husk gasped as his vision cleared. The tree was gone, the grass was gone, the ants were _gone._ He wasn’t just a few clicks outside of Pusan, he was laid out on a dining room table that was wet with splotches of spilled whiskey from the overturned decanter and split with deep gouges left by his claws.  
  
Husk panted as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, both arms shaking as he caught sight of Pentious who was holding his face and whimpering while Angel leaned over him and pet his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw the bloody scratches that lined the snake’s cheek, red dribbling down the black scales in a slow slide. Swallowing, Husk raised his left hand, biting his lip at the sight of blood painting his claws. “Shit…” he breathed.  
  
Both Angel and Pent glanced up as he spoke and Husk froze under their questioning gazes. Pentious kept his injured eye closed as he grimaced while Angel’s mouth pursed into a tight worried line. The silence was tense which did nothing to stem the guilt that pooled into his gut as he stared at the two of them.  
  
Swallowing hard, Husk quickly ripped the toy off and buttoned his pants, not bothering to fix his shirt or his suspenders. He slid over the side of the table and made for the door just before a hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
Immediately Husk twisted out of Angel’s grasp and he glared at the spider who frowned as his brow tightened all the more. “The fuck just happened?” Angel asked bluntly. “You were fine one minute and then it’s like you were havin’ a goddamn _panic attack.”_ Angel gestured back to Pent who was now leaning against the ruined table, using a napkin to sop up some of the whiskey and pressing the alcohol to his open wounds with a tight hiss.  
  
Husk shook his head as his heart continued to pound a goddamn drum solo against his ribs. He had no excuse. It had been decades since he had an episode like that, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of his own goddamn triggers. He hadn’t actually fucking _attacked_ a person in a real long time and the shame clamped down tight on his throat, locking the words deep in his chest where they rattled around like pin-balls.  
  
 _“Well!?”_ Angel asked, both sets of hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as he glared at Husk. “Ya gonna tell me what the _fuck_ all that was?”  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Husk gave another meek shake of his head, ears flattening as his tail tucked itself away. Even if he knew what to say, would it matter? Could it come close to undoing what he’d just done?  
  
As the silence stretched between them, Angel’s expression slowly loosened and the spider unclenched his fingers, flexing them as he sighed and chewed his lip. “Ok...Well, help me get Pen cleaned up and we can-” Before Angel could finish, Husk yanked open the door and marched out, shoulders squared hard as he headed to the exit. _“Hey-!”_  
  
“Just let it _go,_ legs,” Husk hissed, folding his wings behind him as tried to keep his breathing under control. He had to get out of this damn house and away from these two. He needed a place with a fucking _bar._  
  
As he wrapped his hands around the handle of the front door, he heard Pent call out, “Husker!” and he winced, squeezing both eyes closed as his shoulders hunched.  
  
Inhaling, Husk glanced behind him to see Pent standing next to Angel, one hand covering his injured eye as he slithered over to close the distance between them, only stopping a few feet from the cat. “What do you want, Pentious?” Husk muttered, avoiding eye contact with the other Demon as he clenched the fingers of his free hand, purposefully pressing all four claws into the soft meat of his palm. “Pretty sure I’ve done enough shit for today…”  
  
The snake frowned, his shoulders slumping as he took in Husk’s stiff posture. “Are you _alright?”_  
  
It was a simple statement, but it had every hair on Husk’s body standing on end. Biting his lip, he shook his head and ripped open the door before either of them could stop him. Spreading his wings, he leapt into the air, catching the breeze as he climbed into the sky with a few powerful flaps. He heard a gasp of _“Husker!”_ but he ignored it, refusing to look back as he continued to fly away from the hill and down toward the city below.  
  
He didn’t know how long he flew, but by the time he landed he was so exhausted that he practically collapsed as soon as his feet hit the ground. Husk wobbled but managed to keep upright as he pulled the limp suspenders up over his shoulders and folded his wings behind his back.  
  
For a few moments he just stood in the middle of the stained sidewalk, panting hoarsely while his stomach churned with a mixture of guilt and literal nausea. He probably shouldn’t have run off like that, but there was just no way in Hell that he could have _stayed._  
  
He’d been invited to someone else’s fucking home, into their goddamn _bed_ really, and he’d gone and fucked it up in a little over an hour.  
  
Worst of all...he kinda _liked_ those two. They were a decent sort (as decent as _Hell_ could get anyway) and everything had been going really well until he’d let his control slip. Now…  
  
Husk paused and then groaned, raising a hand to drag his claws down the side of his face. _Fuck,_ how was he gonna look the damn spider in the eye after this shit? Maybe he could ask the princess for a few days off. But then again, that might make everything so much _worse._  
  
As increasingly irrational thoughts frantically skipped across the fuzzy static of his mind, Husk felt his phone vibrate, signalling a new text. Stiffening, the cat gritted his teeth as he pulled out the device, his frown morphing into a wince as Pentious’ number flashed across the screen, accompanied by the following message:  
  
 ** _The Devil’s Tulips. Tomorrow at 20:00._**  
  
Husk stared at his screen, wondering if there would be any provided context or follow up to the uncharacteristically short text until a passerby shoulder-checked him, nearly making him drop his phone. He chewed his tongue as he righted himself and began to walk, not knowing where he was going (and not really caring as long as it was somewhere he could hide out for a bit).  
  
At least until tomorrow. As much as he wanted to keep running, he was no fucking _coward._  
  
And Pentious deserved an apology, even if the snake didn’t want to have anything to do with him afterward.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Husk tapped the screen to open his keyboard, keeping his response simple and clean:  
  
 _K._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & Archnephilia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment?


End file.
